heroes_of_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of Blood: Brothers in Arms Wiki
'Welcome to the Heroes of Blood: Brothers in Arms Wiki' Embark on an epic fantasy adventure game with mythical heroes, brave warriors, monsters, boss battles, magical creatures, and flying dragons! Heroes of Blood: Brothers in Arms is a strategic turn-based role playing game (RPG) where players collect and upgrade a team of heroes to battle monsters and other players. The game features a long list of hero cards, a full PvE campaign, PvP combat, Guilds, Trade House, and frequent Live Events. ---- Table of Contents 1. Story 2. World 3. Events 4. Game Features 5. Cards Story In the time after the Great War, DoomTerra existed in peace for generations - watched over by the Council of Elders.. But with time came decay, and the Council was corrupted. The elemental seal that protected DoomTerra became weak. HIS force swarmed the land. DoomTerra was thrown into chaos. Then, a secret brotherhood gathered... Slaarsraur, Guardian of Valor Maera Vandra, Guardian of Hope Edwarth RegalHeart, Guardian of Honor Ragnarssen, Guardian of Wrath Ilyana, Guardian of Unity Ilvior the Aalim, Guardian of Will Vex Quickshadow, Guardian of Mischief Araqiel, Guardian of Zeal Eight heroes gathered to bring peace back to DoomTerra. World The game's Story takes place in the world of DoomTerra, which is defined by four Regions: # Hell's Deep # Winter's Doom # Devil's Shore # Withered Wastes Each Region has a number of Areas, and each Area consists of multiple Zones, which can be thought of as Levels or Dungeons: * Hell's Deep - three Areas * Winter's Doom - three Areas * Devil's Shore - four Areas * Withered Wastes - eight Areas Explore each of these Areas and Zones to battle their rare monsters and collect the unique Cards found there. Every Zone has different Cards. Events Heroes of Blood: Brothers In Arms has unique weekly Events. There are PvE and PvP Events with different rulesets: some require that you use specific Skills, while others will have you team up with your Guild. There is even a rumor of a Raid Boss that may need defeating... Below is a list of all of the Events that have taken place in Heroes of Blood. Click through to their individual pages to see their Reward Cards and stats. Heroes of Blood: Brothers In Arms Event List: # The Brutal Strike - PvP Event - December 20, 2018 # The Ashen Borough - Tower (PvE) Event - December 27th, 2018 # Call of Balance - PvP Event - January 3rd, 2019 # The Ender Temple - Skill-Based Tower (PvE) Event - January 10th, 2019 # [https://heroes-of-blood.wikia.com/wiki/Event:_Battle_of_Scimitars?venotify=created Battle of Scimitars] - PvP Event - January 17th, 2019 # [https://heroes-of-blood.wikia.com/wiki/Event:_Isle_of_Undoing?venotify=created Isle of Undoing] - Tower (PvE) Event - January 24th, 2019 # The Bloodblitz Arena - Guild PvP Event - January 31st, 2019 # The Dicey Cove - Skill-Based Tower (PvE) Event - February 7th, 2019 # Assault of Dictators - PvP Event - February 14th, 2019 # The Sleeping Mountain - Tower (PvE) Event - February 21st, 2019 # Union of the Cosmos - Guild PvP Event - February 28th, 2019 # The Savage Towers - Skill-Based Tower (PvE) Event - March 7th, 2019 The Event List will be updated as new Events are released. Game Features There are many things to do in Heroes of Blood, all focused around acquiring new hero Cards and leveling up your Cards to grow stronger. Battles You can do combat to find and fight monsters and acquire loot. There are three types of battles in the game: PvE (Player vs. Environment) Found only through Questing, PvE battles appear frequently in Quest Zones. PvP (Player vs. Player) PvP battles will occasionally become available during a Quest, and are highlighted by a separate PvP Battle prompt. The probability of these battles occurring is different in each Zone. The PvP battle appears for 10 minutes. When starting a PvP battle from a Quest Zone, you will be able to select from three opponents. You can choose to do one of two types of attacks in a PvP battle: * Standard: This attack type consumes one Mana point and does not increase stats. * Full Mana: This attack type consumers three Mana points and your squad stats are increased 50%. Note that players only have three max Mana to use, though they may choose to restore their Mana with the Pyro Aqua item. Players that win three battles in a row will receive a Win Streak reward, which you can continue to earn every three additional wins. PvP Arena Players unlock the PvP Arena after their Guardian reaches Level 7. Users can search for an opponent from the main menu by tapping the right side arrow to bring out the side menu, and then tapping the Arena button. Each search deducts one Energy from the player, and they can then choose to battle the opponent shown. When searching in the PvP Arena, you will only be presented one opponent at a time. Squads Before entering a Zone, you need to choose your Squad's hero Cards and Squad formations. Once you are in the Zone, you cannot alter your Squad. You can set up your Squad automatically using the Auto button, but this will simply select your most powerful hero Cards. You may want to manually set up your Squad in order to take advantage of positioning and synergies in the late game. Squads consist of between 3 and 5 hero Card slots in three rows: Front, Middle, and Rear. * Front: Deal more damage when attacking and take more damage when struck. * Middle: Deal and take normal damage. * Rear: Deal less damage when attacking and take less damage when struck. You start with a basic Squad formation that includes one Front row slot flanked by two Middle row slots. You unlock more Squad formations as you progress through the Quest campaign, starting with new 3-slot formations in Devil's Shore and progressing onto 4-slot and 5-slot formations in Withered Wastes. More Squad formations will become available as more Regions are added to the game. ' '''Boosting Cards Evolve Players can combine two hero Cards of the same family to create a more powerful hero Card. The evolved hero Card will have better stats, a change in appearance, and a greater rarity. When Evolving, the player chooses a Seed and Spawn card. The Seed is used to develop the Spawn card through the Evolve function. Once the Evolution has taken place, the Seed is destroyed. The Spawn inherits 5% of the Seed's stats, unless the Seed is at max level. In that case, the Spawn then inherits 10% of the Seed's stats. Sacrifice Players can Sacrifice up to eight hero Cards to raise the skill level of a chosen hero Card. The player first selects the Card they want to upgrade, which is called the Master, and then eight Cards they want to sacrifice, which are called the Minions. Players can remove Minions from the Sacrifice by tapping again on their portrait. Performing a Sacrifice will transfer the Skill XP of the Minions to the Master. Once the Sacrifice is complete, the Minion hero Cards are destroyed. Enhance Players can improve their hero Cards' Stats through the Enhance feature. Each hero Card has a certain amount of times that each Stat can be enhanced. Players use Crystals to Enhance specific stats for each Card: HP Crystal, Attack Crystal, Defense Crystal, Agility Crystal, Wisdom Crystal. Guilds Players can create Guilds, and other players can join them. There is a maximum limit of 10 players per Guild at this time. Guilds will be able to participate in Guild Events, in which the cumulative score of Guild members in the event competes against other Guilds' scores. Trade Players can trade hero Cards through the Trade House. Players can access the Trade House at Level 100. Creating Offers / Selling Cards Players can only offer a hero Card with a rarity of Rare or above for trade. Heroes cannot be traded if they are involved in ongoing events, received as a part of a promotion, or currently part of a squad. A player can make up to five offers per day. Offers last 24 hours, after which any unsuccessful offers will expire. Once you have selected the hero Card you wish to offer, you now need to select the Term of your offer - what you want in return. Players can choose up to three Terms. If another player accepts the Terms of your offer within 24 hours, the offer is successful and the items specified in the Terms will appear in the offering Player's Bank. Searching the Trade House Tap Search on the Trade screen to browse what hero Cards are being offered. Players can search in three ways: * Search for hero Card you already have * Search by Rarity * Search by Name / Offer code Accepting Offers / Buying Cards After you find the hero Card you're interested in, you can review the Terms of the Offer. If you choose to meet the Terms and have all of the required items, you can accept the Offer at that time. Even if you can't accept the Offer, you can still review the Terms. Once you accept an Offer, the hero Cards you receive can be found in the Bank. Bank The Bank is where the game stores a lot of the hero Cards that you earn or are involved in your transactions. The Bank has two tabs: Rewards and Reserves. Rewards Rewards received from ongoing events or through invite will be placed in the Rewards. Rewards will stay in your Bank for 1 month before expiring. Reserves Players can initially collect up to 50 hero Cards in the game. Players can increase their Card carrying capacity by playing through Zones and later by spending Gems. If they exceed their Card carry capacity, any additional Cards will be placed in Reserve. In order to claim Cards from the Reserve, the Player needs to make space by dismissing, Evolving, or Sacrificing Cards. Reserve hero Cards will stay in your Bank for 1 week before expiring. Leaderboards There are three Leaderboards in the game: the Might Leaderboard, the Glory Leaderboard, and the Guild Leaderboard. Might Leaderboard The Might Leaderboard displays the strongest players in the game. Might is a measure of how strong your Cards are. Higher rarity Cards have more Might for the same Card Level than their lower rarity counterparts. Glory Leaderboard The Glory Leaderboard displays the most competitive players in the game. Glory is awarded to players who are victorious in PvP and PvE battles. PvP battles give more Glory than PvE battles, but you can lose Glory if you are defeated in a PvP battle. Guild Leaderboard The Guild Leaderboard displays the Might of the top Guilds in the game. The sum of the Guild members' Might and Glory is used to compare against other Guilds. '''' Cards Cards are at the heart of Heroes Of Blood: Brothers In Arms. They are how you build your Squad and how you increase in power. . Capturing Monsters and Collecting Cards There are hundreds of collectible Cards in Heroes Of Blood: Brothers In Arms. Every time you fight a monster or other enemy, there is a chance that it can be Captured at the end of a victory. To capture a monster, you can either use a Flame Gleam for a slight chance at capturing the monster, or an Orb of Inferno for a guaranteed capture. A Flame Gleam is more likely to capture a lower rarity monster than a higher rarity one, so if you do get an opportunity to capture a Rare or Epic monster, Orbs of Inferno are very helpful. . What's in a Card? There's a lot of information packed into each Card. Starting from the top, we'll walk you through what's in each Card. Rarity and Star Level First, the very top of the Card, you can see the Rarity and Star Level, as well as the Star XP Bar. First, let's cover Rarity. A Card can be one of four Rarities: * Common * Uncommon * Rare * Epic Generally speaking, the higher the Rarity, the more valuable the Card and the higher its maximum power level can become. Rare and Epic Cards are also more likely to have powerful special abilities. Right below the Rarity is the Star Level, which varies per Card family. Think of the Star Level as an upgrade tree for each Card. Cards with more Star possibility can be upgraded more than those with fewer maximum Stars. . Upgrading Card Star Level You can upgrade a Card's Star Level via the Evolve function, which will sacrifice another Card's XP to give your Card more Star XP. When you reach the stated Star XP goal for your Card, it will increase in Star Level. . Card Stats Cards have six stats in the bottom left of the Card: * XP (Experience Points) * HP (Hit Points) * ATK (Attack) * AGI (Agility) * DEF (Defense) * WIS (Wisdom) These stats correspond to different values that contribute to the Card's power. The Level and XP stat in the bottom left corner represent the Stat Level and Stat XP for that Card. Leveling up your Stat XP for a Card will improve the Card's Stats. Additionally, there is sometimes a special tag for the Card above the Ability in the bottom right corner (such as the "Late Bloomer" tag in this example). This tag shows how the stats of the Card will change over time - Late Bloomer implies that the Card gains more stats at higher levels than lower levels. . Card Ability Lastly, each Cards has a unique Ability. This Ability has its own Ability XP and Level, which makes it stronger as you level it up. You can level up the Ability by using it in combat with the Skill command. Category:Browse Category:Clash Category:Blades Category:Battle Category:Super Category:Royale Category:Fort Category:PvP Category:Fight Category:Contest Category:Heroes Category:Champions Category:Player Category:Common Category:Unknown Category:Battlegrounds Category:Blood Category:Epic Category:Brothers